From Korea I gave back Love Reloaded
by Milky Bar Star
Summary: Natsume loved Mikan from an early age. But after confessing his love to her, she left to study in Korea. Now she's back. Explore how Natsume reacts to her return and how this prolonged love helps events unfold... i have taken this over from keaRy anCe
1. Chapter 1

Hey Hey, I have taken this over from** keaRy anCe (check out her stories).** The first 4 chapter, everything after that will be mine!!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**From Korea I gave back Love**

**Chapter One**

It was the 'guys night' tonight. Every Friday night the five elite and famous boys of Kinomoto High are going to clubs to kill the boredom and especially to have _fun_. They are the most talk about men of their school, girls are their fans and the boy population seems to hate them, jealous of their popularity. Power, it is one of the aspects why every time someone just hear their names they go so gaga.

Well you would be also if you have a cute blondie with cerulean eyes in front of you that is the president's son of a famous airline corporation. His sweet gentle personality can send girls to heaven in just one blink. That is **Ruka Nogi** for you. On the other hand we have this genius boy which is the son of a famous composer and a great vocalist, his grades were straight A's and everyone just loved him for being the school's student council president and do not forget the name **Tobita Yuu**, the genius.

Now what if we have a dirty blonde boy that is walking in a hallway with a friendly smile attached to his face? Being the son of the school's principal sure gives **Kokoro Yome** a lot of opportunities and popularity. Adding to them is the plain but cool **Kitsuneme**, the son of a famous artist and a poetic mother makes him 'the' Kitsuneme. But do not forget the snobbish, arrogant, cold but famous of all, the most adored and admired. He is the very son of the largest corporation group in Japan but their main branch is located in London. A man that is gifted with raven hair inherited from his mother, crimson eyes exclusively from his respected father and all of all a handsome face, in short it was **Natsume Hyuuga**.

The five of them are recognized as the 'Kinomoto high's pride' or sometimes 'the pride' because of their family's background and the reality that they are all good-looking. Kkkkkyyyyyaaaa!

Now begin with the story……

As I was saying it was the 'guys night' since it is Friday.

"Hey man seems your girlfriend is the protective one ha!" teased Ruka Nogi to his friend Kitsuneme because his cellphone rang for the 29th time this evening and has received a total of 41 messages from his girlfriend Chiharu Saito.

"Aw man I love her! So I must be patient after all it's a virtue." Answered back Kitsuneme.

"Asshole! Hahaha!" Kokoro Yome joked.

"Stop that guys as they say do not indult the insulted. Yeah!" another teasing coming from Yuu Tobita.

"You're bad Yuu!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Hey Natsume man! Stop being so busy with girls and enjoy with us!" added Ruka in a shouting manner to stop his bestfriend from flirting the girls in the bar one by one.

He violently released the said girl that is a certified slut after a long passionate kiss. "Go away hag." He coldly said.

"But…you just said that…you want….me." the girl said.

"If I said go, then go!" this time he was angry when the slut knew that Natsume does not want her anymore she walked away.

He neared his friends table. "So how was it? Still no luck?" asked Koko.

He did not answered. Ruka his bestfriend of all said, "She still has no replacement I suppose."

Natsume glared at him. "Shut up." Then the whole group came to him and comforted him like a man. Yuu tapped his back. "As they say first love never dies. Right? Right!" and they clapped each others hands except Natsume.

"Yeah man!" the three: Ruka, Koko and Kitsuneme shouted.

"Shut up!" growled Natsume. "That idiotic girl is not worth this long waiting."

"Yeah but she said she will be coming back." Comprehended Ruka.

"I know but how **dare **she rejected me?" Natsume angrily said.

"Of course **who** will **dare **to reject the Natsume Hyuuga! If he is the sought after bachelor not just in our school but in Japan! Gosh." Told Kitsuneme.

"But that was eight years ago. Don't tell me you took love seriously at a very young age! Nat!" Yuu said.

"Of course not! I was teasing her that time……" then Natsume began to have flashbacks.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hey Polka-dots." He started, disturbing the little girl that is currently reading a book.**_

"_**Hm?"**_

"_**I love you. So are you now my girlfriend?" he said without any hint of emotion.**_

_**The girl laughed. "Are you serious!? You are such a joker Natsume!"**_

_**The boy looked at her in confusion. "But I am serious."**_

"_**And you didn't sound one so stop it." She stood up and ready to leave when Natsume grabbed her arm making her sit to his lap.**_

"_**I told you I am way serious." He said in a serious tone to add the effect.**_

"_**No."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I said no." she repeated plainly.**_

"_**Why!? No one rejects me!"**_

"_**I just did. Natsume Hyuuga that is not the right way to ask a girl to be his love of life and besides come on I am seven years old. Love doesn't exist, crush maybe. So the great pervert Natsume Hyuuga loves me huh?" she teased and said.**_

"_**Whatever Polka-dots."**_

_**She sat on the grassy ground under the shade of a tree again and re-opened her book. "I'm leaving." She said.**_

"_**What? Oh buy me some stuffs when you get back." He said still not knowing where would she really go.**_

"_**Natsume. Next week my cousin and I will be moving to Korea."**_

"_**Korea!? You're leaving Japan!?" he accidentally shouted.**_

"_**Well duh! Obviously."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Studies. They said that the culture and way of living there could help me become more independent."**_

"_**But we're only eight. I mean me and you are just seven." He persistently said.**_

"_**That's the point you see! But don't worry I would come back and that's for sure. Maybe after seven years. Okay? Don't cry."**_

"_**Shut up! I'm not crying!" but he really is not crying.**_

"_**Whatever you say."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"So you waited for her last year?" asked Koko but he simply ignored his question.

But when Ruka said, "Actually guys yeah. He waited for her! Can you actually believe that!" they all laughed to tease their buddy. "Shut up!" Natsume shouted. "So as I was saying that stupid girl is so stupid!" he added.

"But base on his story it looks like he was serious." Whispered Kitsuneme.

"I agree." Replied Yuu. "What do you think Ruka? Koko?" he asked.

When the two is about to answer they received a glare from Natsume and just decide to shut up.

It was almost four in the morning when these guys went to their designated home. Drinking alcoholic beverages can sure give creeps to the body. They easily all went to sleep even though they are feeling dizzy. For the reason that Saturday is the next morning, no need to worry about homework, exams or projects because for them this is what they called "the highschool life". Their parents are close friends so are they that is why they don't usually worry whenever their sons are drank as long as they did well in school and not taking drugs, they are fine with it.

The birds are chirping, the hazy surroundings are highlighting the sunrise. Natsume's sleep is over because his maids are calling his name for breakfast even when he ordered them not to especially on Saturday's. He stood up with close eyes and rubbed it. "Stupid morning." He stretched his arms and yawned then he headed the bathroom for cleaning. After that he changes his clothes from the black polo and denim jeans he wore last night to a white polo and black pants.

He went down and joined his parents in breakfast in which they are almost finished. "Good morning son." His cheerful mother Akira Hyuuga greeted. "Same mom." He yawned a little. "So how was last night?" asked his father, Hyuuga Akito.

"It was fine." He answered.

"Good then! Well we just wanted you to give good news perhaps!" his mom said.

"Good news? Spit it out. Sorry."

"Some one is coming back! Right honey?" Mrs. Hyuuga cheerfully said.

"Coming back?" their son just twitched his eyebrows.

"Yes son. Do you remember the daughter of the Sakura's that came to study in another foreign country? She used to play with you a lot when you are little kids! Son, Mikan is coming back!" Mr. Hyuuga explained.

Natsume dropped the fork that he was holding for eating a hotdog. "You mean idiot is coming back? Tsk." He said that made her parents surprised and then he walked away and dialed the numbers of his friend. "Hey Ruka, call the others. Let's meet at my condo. No other questions just do it." He commanded then hung up and drove his 2009 model Porsche Boxster. Luxurious wasn't he?

While driving he was thinking about that idiotic girl according to him. "_That stupid girl! Why would she have to come back of all time! Oh God! Another pain in the ass._" He added speed and parked his car in the basement of the Hyuuga Suites and Condos.

He entered the establishment and was greeted by all the employees but did not paid attention and hurriedly rode the elevator and went to his room. He took a seat to his four-seater couch and waited 10 minutes before his friends arrived then…..

"_Ding dong……_"

He opened the door and let them in.

"So what's the rush Natsume?" asked Ruka who is having his hangover.

"Yeah man. What's up? I am still in bed when Ruka called." Complained Koko.

"Me too!" Kitsuneme agreed.

"I have a very great feeling that there is something you wanted to tell us." Spat Yuu.

"Yeah. Good thinking Yuu. She's back." Natsume said.

"Who's back?" Koko asked.

"The stupid polka-dotted panty little girl." He said. What a way to refer who's _she_.

"What!" the four shouted.

"She's back! Our cute Mikan-chan is back!" gleefully said by Kitsuneme and Koko.

"Yah! Wonder what she's look like ever since she went to Korea we have no communication with her." Yuu wondered.

Natsume just sighed while Ruka patted his back. "We're glad that she is back so just be the same."

"Tsk. I hate her and besides she's not here yet just **coming** back not **came** back."

But they all just smiled to Natsume thinking this would be the greatest opportunity for the both of them.

_**From Korea I gave back Love**_

_**Chapter End**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**From Korea I Gave Back Love**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Monday. It means school and girls are here again. The boys are now on their way to school riding their luxury cars. A Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano for our dearest Natsume Hyuuga, Porsche 911 Carrera 4 for the gentleman Ruka Nogi, a Porsche Cayman for Tobita Yuu, for Kitsuneme a BMW 1 series is the best gift he had ever received from his parents that is why he is kind enough to fetch Kokoro Yome every morning because her mother won't allow him to drive. Yeah guys, I know these 16 year olds are all spoiled.

When the Kinomoto Highschool opened their gates for 'their pride' to enter every girl in the campus squealed on the top of their lungs.

"KKKYYYYAAAAAA!!! IT IS THEM! KKKYYAAAA!" their fan club yelled in delight.

Natsume is really getting annoyed with this king of commotion every morning. "Stupid fan girls." He muttered to his self.

Ruka just gave them the warm look on his face, making those girls go gaga. He opened his cellphone and called Natsume even though he is just in the front. "Hey Nat, I know you are pissed but just say hello to them and everything's fine." He said.

"_Shut up Ruka. These stupid fan girls is so worth burning into crisps._"

"Woah! Calm down man!" he said.

"_Whatever._" The Natsume hung up making Ruka smiled more.

Following them is Kitsuneme and Koko. "Hey man, any news about the coming of Natsume's girlfriend?" asked Koko while waving to their fan club.

"Come on she is not Natsume's girlfriend in fact they never were!" answered the driving Kitsuneme.

"It is the same thing. Sooner or later they would be like that."

"If our friend agreed." Kitsuneme said as he parked his car.

And last but not the least the Student Council president, Tobita Yuu is making his way to his friends. They all parked their cars, greeted each other a good morning, a little teasing and now were on their way to the classroom. But the squealing and yelling did not stop there, while walking on the school's hallway you could see that all students are doing their best to catch a glimpse of these boys.

They entered their classroom.

"Finally, no more raging stupid fan girls." Blurted Natsume.

"Be patient. Your _first love_ would not want that." Teased Ruka.

Natsume growled, "Shut the hell up Ruka! Besides I'm not interested with her anymore."

"Chill Nastume man. According to my sources _first love_ is scheduled to be back within this week but no specific date." Informed Yuu while looking at his laptop.

"This week? So we got to have fun this early! Yeah!" shouted Koko while the others just looked at him.

"Ahmm Koko you should watch your mouth whenever Natsume's here." Reminded Kitsuneme but in real he just wanted to tease Natsume.

"I don't care Kitsuneme." Natsume said. "Besides she can do whatever she want now." He mumbled and his friends just stare at him.

"Oh guys listen to this." Said Yuu as he found an article on the internet. "It is said here that Natsume's girlfriend a.k.a _first love _will be staying here for good but can change if other situations come."

"So _first love _can be our Natsume's girlfriend! You go Natsume boy!" yelled Ruka, Koko and Kitsuneme.

Natsume glared at them. "Stop calling her _first love_! You have no proof that stupid girl is my first love and crap I already told you I was just teasing her."

"And we told you that you didn't sound teasing her!" his other four friends scolded.

"Hn."

____________________

Meanwhile at _first love's_ household where _first love _is actually residing, the head of the family, Sakura Makoto and his beloved wife Sakura Yuka is talking about their daughter while drinking tea at the garden.

"Now that she is coming back with our dearest Tsubasa we can be a happy family again!" Mrs. Sakura said.

"Yah and since Tsubasa does have a fiancée now this could be a good opportunity for our little daughter to find someone." Mr. Makoto suggested.

"But honey our daughter is still 15, don't you think it's too early?"

"Don't worry we'll let her choose by the way."

"Oh yeah that's good. I heard from our little daughter that she would bring her bestfriend along." His wife said.

"You mean Umenomiya Anna?"

"Yes! I heard her mother as an indigenous fashion designer and a great one! I think we could be good friends! Ooohhh I can't wait to see them both!"

"That's a good idea honey."

_Kkkkkkrrrrrriiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg……………………._

The group is heading on a café to relax and chill. Koko stretched his arm and yawned. "Finally! Monday's finished! Now we have only Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and then again our favorite Friday! I wish our pal's _first love_ could join us!"

Natsume remained silent. "Yah that would be fun!" agreed Kitsuneme.

"But is it alright to you Nat?" asked Yuu.

Natsume looked at his pals with bored expression, "It's not like she would agree."

"Aw man! She will! Of course after all you have a past!" Ruka teased.

"Why don't you stop reminding me that I met that stupid girl!" he angrily said.

"Because you are angry! I mean you are feeling guilty!" said Koko.

Natsume Hyuuga glared. "When I see that girl I will torn her into pieces and I will let her experience the humiliation and embarrassment she had given to me. But before that I will make her fall in love with me."

"Fall in love? So you have intentions of hurting her?" asked Yuu.

"Pathetically right." Answered Natsume.

"But man don't you think that's a little harsh? Especially to your first love." Kitsuneme said.

"Hn. I'll show no mercy."

"Stop thinking like that Natsume it is low. Why don't you think of some other ideas? Like let things flow as its own or maybe forgive her or know her better." Ruka said.

"She stepped on my pride. I mean what if the media knew about this then after that the press will named me as 'the rejected' rather than 'the Natsume Hyuuga'. Tsk. No way."

Koko stepped on his foot. "Wrong thinking Nat, she's a girl you're a boy. She's seven and you're eight and now she is already 15 and you are 16 be mature."

"Yah!" shouted Kitsuneme.

"I know that you see I'm just kidding back there."

They all sighed in relief. "I almost believe you there." Yuu admitted.

Then afterward they all have their coffee but what they didn't know is what **really **on Natsume's mind right now. They are too busy making fun of each other. "_Polka-dots, now you are coming back I won't go on easy on you. Stupid, you are stupid for rejecting me years ago if you just accepted me then we could have been engage now. What the! Stupid thoughts! I'm too young too die! I can't imagine marrying to someone like her! Disgusting!_"

Natsume looked disgusted that confused his friends.

"Hey man, are you having problems?" asked Ruka, breaking Natsume's thoughts.

"Ha? Yes. Yes. Let's go now I wanted to rest badly."

He stood up and followed by his friends. When they exited the café they all waved each others a goodbye and went to their own destinations.

"I'm home!" said Natsume.

"Welcome dear!" greeted her mother. "So how was school?" she asked.

"Same old stupid thing happened." He coldly replied.

"Well I can't do anything about that I guess."

"Yeah." He said and took his way upstairs.

"Ah Natsume," his mother shouted. "When Mikan comes back treat her well okay?"

Her son stared at her. "Natsume!"

"Yes mom." Then he entered his room.

He comfortably rested on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes then stood up, he opened a photo album which revealed pictures of his childhood with the _stupid girl_. He placed it on a dart board and began hitting it.

"Arrghh! Why! That idiot! Coming back here will be the start of her nightmare." He seriously said.

…………_**.MEANWHILE………..**_

"Flight KR21056 has arrived. Passengers are told to check their belongings carefully." The announcer said.

"So this is what Japan looks like now huh." A certain pink-haired girl standing 5"5, wearing a furry coat and inside was a black long sleeve dress reaching her knees said as she stepped out of the airplane.

"Yah! So you see we must adapt to our real environment again. Hehe." A 15 year old with brunette hair that is tied in messy pigtails. (A/N: well you can call it **Korean Pightails**, if there are such things. Hehehe.) She is wearing black shorts, white spaghetti shirt covered by a black coat and a 2-inch silver heels matches everything that she wears. She stood 5"5 and has porcelain skin.

They both laughed until the brunette thought that she must call their driver to fetch them. "Oh wait Anna, I'll just call Mr. Sakamoto."

"Who's that?"

"Our driver. He's very kind and loyal so let's be kind to him, 'kay?"

The pink-haired girl nodded and watched her bestfriend make a phone call. Her bestfriend hung up. "So?"

"Mom said he's already here, let's just look for him."

"No problem."

They wandered a little at Narita Airport until they found Mr. Sakamoto. "Welcome Miss Umenomiya and Miss Sakura." He bowed as he greeted.

"Thank you!" the two shouted.

After a 15-minute drive they stopped to a white, Spanish-styled house. "Nice house Mikan." Praised Anna.

"Thanks! Actually I almost forgot that this is our house." The brunette which reveals Mikan Sakura giggled.

"We're here." Their driver informed.

"Thanks a lot Mr. Sakamoto. Do you mind if you carry our luggage?" asked Mikan.

"Of course not Ms. Sakura."

They bowed down as a sign of thanks and went down to the car.

"Mikan! Is that you!?" her mom shouted.

"Ahn nyeong ha se yo um-ma (Hello mom)! Long time no see." She said.

"Oh dear it really is our Mikan!" then Mr. and Mrs. Sakura went to hug her.

"Our daughter is has become a real woman now! You're so tall." Said her father.

"Dad!" she giggled. "Oh by the way here is my bestfriend Anna Umenomiya, Anna this is my dad and my mom." She introduced.

Her friend smiled "Nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Sakura." She said as they shook hands.

"Same here Anna. May I tell you that I am a fan of your mother?" said Mikan's mother.

"Really! Woah! She won't believe if she has a fan as big as you!" she said and they all laughed.

"Let's just continue this conversation inside neh. It's getting cold out here." Mr. Sakura suggested and they all nodded.

Now they are having dinner they talked about so many things about Korea and admitted that they had learned a little Korean but more fluent in speaking English and Japanese.

"Seoul is a great place! You should come once there mommy!" said Mikan.

"Really?"

"Yes auntie. You could see many beautiful places there." Anna retorted.

"Did you hear that Makoto?"

"Yes I did, sounds a very good idea. Ahmm girls may I know where is Tsubasa?" he asked.

"Brother said he will follow three weeks after because he and Misaki need to arrange some things." Mikan explained.

"Oh that was kinda sad but Mikan please introduced Anna to your friends here in Japan. Let's see Natsume would be very happy to see you." Her mother said and Mikan choked when she heard the name of Natsume.

"Gwen-chahn-ah-yo? (Are you okay?)" Asked Anna while patting Mikan's back.

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm fine. I just ate something big." She tried to look fine but still nervous.

"Uhmm auntie, can you tell me who is this Natsume?" Anna asked.

Mikan sweat hard. "Oh his full name is Natsume Hyuuga, he is a very good-looking and smart boy." Mikan's mother explained and according to Anna's look she was like interested to this Natsume guy.

"Also he came from a very rich family and was attending Kinomoto High with his friends that are also as popular as him." Mr. Sakura added.

"_So pervert became the popular boy huh._" Thought Mikan.

"Aw Mikan! I'm so excited to meet him! Please introduce me to him asap!" Anna squealed.

Mikan sweat-dropped again. "Fine, fine. Maybe tomorrow but let's take a rest first. You can use our guest room Anna and we are enrolling the same school as them so don't worry." "_Yah we are going to the same school as with that pervert. Great! So great!_" she thought sarcastically.

"Thank you Miks." She said and kissed her on the cheeks.

They finished eating and went to their room before bidding each other a goodnight. Mikan landed on her bed swiftly after taking a long warm bath. She easily went to sleep.

Same as Anna.

OooooooOooooooOoooooO

It was morning. Kinomoto High again has its early commotion, the girls again squealed like there are some parade of the stars. The five friends went to their classroom.

"Hey guys! Big news! Hear this!" Yuu said while the three paid attention except Natsume who is busily reading his manga.

"What's the news Yuu?" asked the who-can't-wait Koko.

"Mikan Sakura is back!"

"Whaaat!" Natsume accidentally shouted.

"I thought you are not interested?" teased Ruka.

Natsume regained his composure. "Whatever continue what you are doing." He said but really he is interested on Mikan's comeback.

"Continue Yuu." Said Kitsuneme.

"Alright. It is said she is with a fashion's designer daughter. Their flight is scheduled night to avoid press or any media. It is said that these two girls went straight home and was welcomed by Ms. Sakura's parents. No parties or any welcoming events were held. Well that was surprising." Yuu finished.

"Yay! _First love's _here!" the four shouted.

"So what are you going to do about that Natsume?" asked Kitsuneme while the others waited for his answer.

He stared at them coldly while they are expecting a good answer he just said, "Nothing." All of them sweat-dropped. "But she's here man!" Ruka said.

"Yah so?"

"Just be happy! We're happy for you!" Koko said.

"Say what you want but I don't care." Then he went out of the classroom.

While walking in the hallway he saw that students are crowding up and wondering what the result of the commotion is. "_Stupid._"

"Please we just wanted to know where the principal's office were?" asked the brunette in a warm way. The boys had heart-shaped eyes and pointed the principal's office. "Thank you very much." She said.

Then the students gave their way for the two. "Well you did a very good job there Miks." Anna whispered.

"Thank you Anna. A little charm won't hurt right? Aaawwww!" she bumped into a certain someone.

"Watch where you're going little girl." Said a husky, very masculine voice in her front. She opened her eyes and saw a very handsome man with crimson eyes and raven hair standing in front of here, his expression is cold. Then Mikan began to think "_Wait! Raven hair? Crimson eyes? A cold expression? Could it be…._"

"Natsume?" she asked.

"Polka-dots?" said Natsume as his eyebrows twitched.

Mikan smiled. "Long time no see pervert." She greeted and hugged him while Natsume is still looking shock.

_**From Korea I Gave Back Love**_

_**Chapter End**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**From Korea I Gav**__**e Back Love**_

_**Chapter Three**_

**A short recap…….**

"_Natsume?" she asked._

"_Polka-dots?" said Natsume as his eyebrows twitched._

_Mikan smiled. "Long time no see pervert." She greeted and hugged him while Natsume is still looking shock._

**End of recap…..**

Yes Mikan did hug her and it seems Natsume hugged her back. His friends saw this situation and was wondering who the girl was so they hid beside the vending machine.

"A brunette? Who's that?" Koko gaped, interested who must be the girl.

"I don't know it is my first time seeing her." Said Kitsuneme while taking a picture through his cellphone.

"Hey man is that even legal!?" Yuu yelled a little as he saw Kitsuneme took a photo.

"Well of course it is after this hugging session we will show this to Nat." said back Kitsuneme.

"Be silent or else he'll find us here." Ruka reminded and all of them became quiet and listened to the conversation carefully.

As the two hugged each other, Natsume suddenly violently released the hug.

"Ouch! Watch it Natsume!" Mikan said in hurt. "Releasing in that manner is not a good way of welcoming an old friend." She scolded.

"Whatever Polka-dots if you don't like my welcome you could always go back to Korea." A sudden annoyance was present in his voice.

"So Miks is he the Natsume Hyuuga your mom's been talking about!!!" a cheerful Anna said and Mikan just sweat dropped. "Actually yes. So let me introduce you to him. Natsume this is Anna Umenomiya, Anna this is Natsume Hyuuga."

But it seems that Anna is not listening but just staring at Natsume the whole time. "Ahn-nyung, I am Anna Umenomiya, the bestfriend of Miks. Nice meeting you!"

Natsume stared at her in annoyance. "Natsume Hyuuga." He just said coldly and it seems Anna was taken aback.

So Mikan tried to interrupt "Ahhmm, you see we came here to enroll so can you accompany us to the office?" Natsume shrugged and because he is a childhood friend Mikan knew he would not agree until….

"Of course he I mean we will accompany you! Right?" Koko butted and was followed by his other friends.

"Yeah! We can do that for you!" retorted Ruka.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Natsume eyed them angrily.

"We are here to help Nat!" Kitsuneme joined.

"Ah wait guys. Who exactly are you?" asked Mikan which is very oblivious who are the people in front of them.

"Ah let's see my name is Tobita Yuu, this Kokoro Yome, our dearest Kitsuneme and Ruka Nogi." He explained as he pointed out whom they are.

"Oh. Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura just call me Mikan and this is my friend Anna Umenomiya."

"Hi to all of you! It is a great pleasure to meet Natsume's friends." Anna said as she bowed.

The four boys were stunned. "So you are Mikan Sakura!?" they all shouted.

"Ha? You know me?"

"Of course you are our friend's _first love_ right? He really is good in choosing ladies." revealed Kitsuneme and Natsume just kicked him on his leg that made him winced a bit.

"First love? Sorry I could not catch up." The confused Mikan told them.

"Ahhmmm just ignore them Mikan-chan." Yuu said trying to close the discussion.

"Oookay. So you see we just came back from Korea so we are hoping if you could help us enroll to your school." She asked.

"Of course it would be our pleasure. Please follow us." Yuu instructed, all of them followed excluding Natsume because he does not feel comfortable with Mikan around.

"Come on Anna." Mikan said.

"Right!" her bestfriend said.

"So Natsume is your friend huh?" asked Mikan to Ruka.

"Ah yes." He answered with a smile.

"I heard that she is popular with the girls so how was he in the past few years?"

"He's good and single." As you can read Ruka is trying to talk about Natsume.

"Gee I'm not asking if he's single."

"Oh sorry it's just that I want to inform you."

"How about his studies?" sounding very concern.

"You know Mikan-chan you could always ask that to Nat." Ruka said.

"Yah but I think he doesn't want to talk to me." Mikan said sadly.

"Why would he? He's been waiting for you all these years so he must be really excited now." Ruka covered his mouth.

"He did!?"

"Ah hehehe…"

"We're here." Said Koko.

"Perfect timing Koko." Ruka muttered under his breath as he back his gaze at the brunette.

"Thank you for accompanying us. Oh and wait! Are you guys not late for your classes?" Anna asked while taking a glance at her watch.

"It was nothing and besides our first and second subject teachers were out somewhere so see yah!" Kitsuneme said and waved goodbye so did the others.

"So do you really want in this school ha Anna?"

"Why not! As long as Natsume-kun is here!" that made Mikan worried but ignored for a while and entered the principal's office.

**Meanwhile the BOYS are now having an interrogation………**

"So she was the first love we were talking about the whole time?" asked the oblivious Koko while trying to complete a puzzle.

"Obviously Sherlock and your such an idiot this part is here!" Kitsuneme poked his head and helped him out on his puzzle.

"I was just being sure! Come on! The girl is cute!" Koko continued.

"Also Anna!" trailed Kitsuneme.

"Oh Kits have you forgotten about Chiharu?" Ruka ammended.

"Of course not I was just stating a fact." He defended.

"So now first love is here what are you gonna do Natsume?" asked Ruka making the others paid attention to Natsume.

"What 'yah think? I will beg to her? Come on what do you expect and stop staring at me like I am not doing anything." Coldly delivered by Natsume Hyuuga.

"_Damn that Polka-dots. I feel so stupid when I hugged her back. She better die than to be here."_

"But what if we told you that we are gonna court her!" joked Koko. Natsume glared at them and gave a don't-you-try-or-you'll-die look. Koko sweat hard and was nervous. "T-that was a joke." He stuttered and whispered to Yuu, "Don't mess with Natsume Hyuuga or you'll die."

"You know man, I couldn't agree more." And they both smiled to each other.

"Then if you are being possessive, then you still have the feelings!" happily said by Ruka.

"Shut up!" Natsume said angrily.

"I know that we are interfering with your personal life Nat," Kitsuneme paused but still the serious voice is present "but just think of this as one great opportunity to find a girl that you could love forever and we your fiends thought the same thing that Mikan could be your real love and not just any first love. You see Natsume, have a girlfriend and don't play their feelings and it will start and end to Mikan-chan." He said and was trailed by seconds of silence.

"Way to go man!" Ruka said and appeared hand with Koko same as with Yuu and Koko.

"But we are seriously serious." Kitsuneme continued.

"Yah and we will help you with that." trusted Yuu. Their friend just rolled his crimson eyes because of the statements given by his so called friends.

"Are you all idiots or what? I said I don't care about that stupid girl. End of discussion." And with that he walked out.

"He is………in love. Woooooooo! Nat is in love!" Koko merrily said.

"Koko!" the other three shouted, scolding him. They knew that bringing the past is not a very good idea and it is Natsume we are talking about, of course when he was a young little eight year old boy he has not given his heart to whatever he does.

The two ladies are now done with their business. Mikan has been silent since the 'sudden meeting with Natsume' incident, she was not affected by her childhood memories but it is the way Natsume look and acts.

"Miks? Are you alright?" asked her bestfriend which is bothered by her actions lately.

"Anna? Can you go home alone? I mean I need to take care of something so you go first." Lying, that is the very one thing she _good _at. "Aaalright if it is really necessary." Her bestfriend said but still don't want to be alone if can.

"So see you!" bid Mikan.

"Bye!"

Now that her bestfriend was gone she needed to find Natsume. Base on Mikan's experience to Natsume's actions and antics, his buddies teased him at the very moment and went to somewhere. "_He likes silent places. Silent places? A quiet surrounding? Ahhhmm….the tree! A Sakura tree perhaps. Gotcha! _" she hurriedly went to find a Sakura Tree. She is urging to see Natsume for the reason she don't know either.

After minutes of strolling and being lost at a large school she finally found the Sakura Tree. She examined the tree and saw a man with raven locks, a closed crimson eyes and a godly body. A manga was covering his gorgeous face.

"Uhhmm can you come down for a bit Natsume?" the girl started hoping that he is listening. The man tossed a little and remove the manga on his face and looked at the cause of the disturbance. He jumped from the branch gently and smoothly.

"I knew you were here." The brunette stated while plastering a small smile.

"_Tsk. _Don't act as if you know me and besides go away you're not needed here." He said coldly without any present emotions, he didn't even bother to look at Mikan that made her more taken aback. "I am not acting as if I know you. Please don't be childish." She calmly said.

"………" he sat under the shade of the tree and Mikan sat beside him that made him feel annoyed.

"I just wanted to know how are you doing. Natsume? How was school? I'm asking your friend Ruka but he told me to talk personally to you and because I want to talk to you badly I followed you here. Are you angry?"

She waited for his reply because it seems he was not listening, his eyes are still closed but suddenly opened. "Are you trying to build up some small talk?" Annoyed. Yeah he was annoyed.

"What do you think? But let's just drop that topic if you don't wanna answer. How was your parents? Japan? You especially how are you? And love life?"

"Crap." He said boringly and not giving in to the conversation Mikan is starting.

"Don't give that answer pervert."

"And why would I follow you pig?"

"Pig!? I am not a pig!"

"Whatever scumbag."

"Natsume! How jerk can you be!?"

"Get lost _strawberries_."

"Naaaattttssssuuuummmmeeee!!!!!! Die!" she shouted making Natsume's ears bleed, not in a literal way though. "I am going spending time with a bastard like you won't do me any better!"

"Bye." He teased more.

She was off to leave and was half upset on how Natsume showed his 'welcome' to her.

"_How pathetic._" The raven lad thought as he watched Mikan departing. He did not want to say those words to her but he needs to be in the state where he really hates her.

"Stupid Natsume. He's so cruel." Mikan kept muttering to her self and still not believing that he is not that kind of person to push his friends away. So she just smiled to her self and happily ran towards the exit of the school. But what our protagonists didn't know is that blazing daggers of hate and jealousy were thrown to her when they saw the girl talking to 'the pride' especially with their _Natsume-sama._

Natsume decided to come back to his friends who he founds out that really cares for him and stop his trail of thoughts. If this was a normal classroom maybe by this time girls are gawking at him, good thing that the school has consideration enough to have them in a separate class and room. He sat beside Koko. "Still mad?" he asked.

"Tsk. I'm not a child anymore." He arrogantly said.

"If that's so do you mind if we pay a visit to first love's house?" asked Kitsuneme who is being very excited. "What for! She is studying here, that stupid girl." He callously replied.

Yes they already know he won't agree so Ruka decided to have a push over. "Yeah we know but we don't have the guts to get that close to her, come on your friend is our friend also."

Then Yuu got the idea, "Yeah he is right, it says in the internet that our friend's first love had many suitors before." Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme and the informer Yuu smirked.

This caught Natsume's attention "How many?" he said darkly.

Yuu smiled to the thought that one of his bestfriends is interested in these kind of things. "A total of 32 bachelors not just from Korea also from other foreign countries like England, France, United States and Malaysia but according to the news she rejected all 32 gentlemen and flew to Japan. "32!? Well do you think to those 32 guys she does not like one? Even a tiny bit?" asked Kitsuneme trying to analyze the situation. "Maybe those are hags." Said Koko.

Ruka hit Koko's head. "Come on a hag? She is 15 maybe she doesn't want to have a relationship yet."

"Nice thinking Ruka man." Complimented Yuu.

"Or she is a tomboy." A sudden outburst coming from Natsume which shocked them all.

"Eh? Tomboy?" they all doubted the statement.

"Why not? That idiotic girl can kick." The Hyuuga heir alleged.

"It doesn't mean that she can kick means she's a tomboy right? Oh Natsume have your brain size became as large as a peanut?" accused the doubtful Yuu.

"I know and I'm not stupid." Alright Natsume Hyuuga never accepts criticisms, there was a time when the media reported a malicious act towards a slut done by him but not that malicious after all it's the slut's fault, he got so angry and almost destroyed their house, literally. So don't mess with Natsume Hyuuga.

"If you say so." Yuu said.

"Please let's not talk about that worthless girl. Talking about her makes you like a parrot, always repeating. " Natsume said trying to change the subject.

"Alright what if we talk about…college!" Kitsuneme suggested merrily that made Ruka sweat dropped.

"College?" asked Koko.

"College?" rejoined Yuu.

"College? You mean the boring years of our life?" Natsume shrugged to the truth.

"I agree, when we enter college our parents will of course force us to take management, or music, or anything they want us to have." Stated Ruka is an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. This abrupt topic is just a way of deriving the group's topic from Mikan to college but they didn't know that it would be this awful.

"Ah guys you know that this is not the right time to talk about that. Drama makes me puke." Kitsuneme said closing the topic. And then the three poked his head and started scolding him. "Don't talk like that as if you didn't start this talk." Koko reprimanded.

Ruka hit his head one more time. "Idiot Kitsuneme."

"Ouch! Okay sorry! I'm sorry guys! Its just I am really melodramatic sometimes." He put in plain words than to explain in paragraphs.

"Melodramatic?" the unaware Kokoro Yome burst.

Yuu and Ruka shrugged and sighed. "It means exaggerated moron." The president of the student council mocked. "Oh really? Well now my vocabulary got a bit wider. Thanks a lot my real friends!" He exclaimed.

They all sighed. "He's hopeless, let's just leave him there." Natsume said and began to walk since he decided to ditch classes since it was already afternoon and their teacher has no clue of showing up. I agree time flies so fast.

"He's leaving and we must follow him." Yuu said.

"Secretly?" asked Kitsuneme in a low voice.

"No, of course not. Friends don't sneak." Yelled Ruka.

"Then why are talking like someone could hear us?" snapped Koko then they all snapped out of it.

"Ah Natsume!" called Ruka. He looked at them and dragged their handsome friend. "What the! Ruka! Stop this stupidness now!" The four are having a hard time carrying Natsume because he is struggling violently.

"Watch where you're going Koko!" Yuu reminded. "Drop me now!" the pissed Natsume shouted.

"Guys the whole school is looking at us." Said Kitsuneme while running in full speed.

"Just shut up or we'll loose balance!" Ruka shouted and was panting already.

After seven _hell-ish_ minutes they finally threw Natsume at the car and Ruka began driving as fast as he can.

"Where are we going!?" the victim asked angrily.

"Sshhhh, I can't drive." Ruka taunted.

"Bullshit Ruka! Don't drag me to this!" he furiously shouted.

"Nat calm down please." Yuu said.

"Then stop this I dare you."

"Stop talking." Kitsuneme said in confidence.

"What? Are you literally asking me to stop talking?" the damsel in distress Natsume asked like an idiot.

Kitsuneme arched an eyebrow. "Just….stop." But he continued to struggle but three is better than one, right?

The car suddenly stopped. "So is this the right place?" asked Ruka.

"Affirmative." Assured Yuu then all of them went down including Natsume.

In front of them was a white glass-house that almost as big as their houses. "So she is rich?" an idiotic Kitsuneme asked.

"Well duh." Stated Koko and Yuu.

"You four." A dark evil voice coming from behind said and they turned around. "Tell your parents to reserved a funeral service and prepare to die." He's not happy and that's for sure.

Ruka hesitated to ring the doorbell but was pushed by Koko and has left with no choice.

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong……………………._

The door opened revealing the pink-haired girl bestfriend of the purpose o their visit. "Hello? Oh its Natsume's friends and also Natsume! Come on enter and feel at home."

"Anna right?" Ruka asked and she just nodded. "Is Mikan home?"

"Miks? Yes! So are you coming inside or not?"

"Er of course. Come on guys." They are now inside Mikan's house, Anna looks in delight by just staring at Natsume.

"Miks! We have visitors!" Anna shouted.

"Nice house." commented Yuu.

"Thanks." A brunette wearing an apron and looks like in the middle of baking said.

"Mikan-chan!" the boys shouted except Natsume.

"So why are you here?" she asked sternly.

Kitsuneme answered "Nothing in particular its just Natsume wanted to see you, badly." And with that Natsume kicked his leg.

"Ookay, why is there something that tells me I don't believe you." The kidnappers became nervous and laughed. "Oh! Please take a seat and I will prepare you something. Anna can you entertain them for awhile?" she asked.

"Ye(yes)." So she left and went to the kitchen while Anna did some talking to the boys.

"How long do you know each other?" she asked first, hoping that Natsume would be the one answering.

Koko faked a cough before explaining. "Since kindergarten. You see we are quite attached to each other because our parents were good friends that's why we really knew each other than anyone. "

Anna nodded back and forth. "And do you know Mikan since birth?"

"No, only Natsume." Answered Yuu that made Natsume growled. Anna is quite interested on how Natsume's childhood days go on with Mikan. "Are you good friends?" asked Anna placing her gaze only to Natsume for emphasis. Natsume just looked at her in annoyance. "_What a loud mouthed girl._"

"Why do you care." He answered coldly making his friends gasped toward his cold reactions to the kind girl. Anna was out of words and decided to apologize, "I'm sorry if I interfered."

"Ah he didn't mean it Anna-chan." Said Kitsuneme trying to reduce the disappointment.

"Here is our newly baked strawberry cake!" a cheery voice changing the atmosphere said. Mikan noticed that the group was awkwardly silent. "Hey guys, what's with the silent treatment. Join me her. Come on!" she said and gave everyone a slice of her cake.

"Here you go Natsume." Mikan whispered to him as she shyly gave the plate.

"Jal-mug-ut-sum-ni-da(the food was delicious)." Praised Anna while having the fourth bite on her cake.

"Thank you Anna. I would not have done it without you."

"Your welcome." The ever cheerful doll-faced said.

"Excuse me but what does she said?" asked Ruka who was listening to the girl's short talk. Mikan smiled to him. "Oh she was just saying that the food was delicious."

Ruka gave also a sly smile. "Is that so? I agree to her, the cake was amazing."

Kitsuneme butted, "Yah and the cake is perfectly perfect."

"Arigatou."

"How about you Natsume are you enjoying your food?" Mikan finally asked because all this time a silent conversation between the two of them is happening. The boy is always staring at the girl and so was she.

"Hn."

"Well that was a yes right guys?" she actually said not ask.

"Positive." Koko and Ruka said.

"Presentably tasty to an idiotic girl like you." Natsume continued that make his friends wide-eyed. Mikan frowned, "Well I am sorry for myself for asking _won-soong-ee_."

"Don't speak languages that we are oblivious at lil' girl, if I know you took hard time memorizing it." Mikan glared at him.

Anna giggled making the boys interested what does the meaning of the last word Mikan said. "If you are wondering it means monkey."

"Monkey!?" they all shouted including Natsume.

"Damn you!" he shouted at Mikan but she just gave a teasing smile. "Nice try _babo_."

"And now she called him a fool." Informed Anna who was having a great time.

"I think we should also learn a little bit of Korean, who might know what these Korean ladies saying to us." A pretending to be scared Koko said.

"Nice thinking man." Ruka mumbled.

"So are you staying here for dinner?" Anna asked in between the teasing held by Natsume and Mikan.

The boys are not answering coz they are putting Natsume's feeling into consideration. "Why aren't you answering?" Mikan started to ask.

"Hn." Said by you know who said it.

Mikan leaned to give him a brother hug. "Ooohhh thank you Natsume." Natsume blushed at her reactions but were too good to hide it. While Natsume's buddies seems startled.

"Alright! I'll cook!" Anna said, feeling a little jealous at the hug her bestfriend gave. Bad thoughts.

Mikan broke the hug and faced Anna. "I'll help you."

"No!" she shouted a little. "Eh?"

"I mean you baked the cakes right? So it is now my time to cook coz you must be tired."

"Okay if you say so." And then Anna dashed off to the kitchen.

"I just want you to know that teasing Natsume unfortunately to me is a funny act." She said that startled the group excluding the crimson-eyed boy.

"H-how do you know?" the shocked Kitsuneme asked.

"Simple because Natsume's my friend and you guys are the type who would do that." She said in a manly voice trying to tease the guys.

"I told you she's a tomboy." Out of the blue said Natsume.

"Tomboy!? How dare you!" she shrieked.

"Why? Are you denying it?" he smirked, she glared.

"Yes I am! Denying it." she shouted louder than before. She was never been accused as a tomboy before. Never. Natsume rolled his eyes and became silent again.

"Ah well let's talk about something else! So how was Korea?" Ruka yelled a little changing the subject, seeing the purpose the other tree decided to join their chat.

"Yah! Are there hot babes there that you know?" blurted Kitsuneme not knowing what he was saying. "Babes?" twitched Mikan. Of course she knows what _babes _means but asking about that is a little perverted.

"No! He did not mean that!" a nervous Koko defends the sentence given by his friend.

"Of course he mean it!" she looked at them giving them an angelic smile "And it's alright." They gave a sigh of relief.

"Korea is a good country and since you are very capable of going there I think visiting is not a big hassle, right?" she is now answering the question asked by Ruka.

"Of course! That would be great." Yuu agreed.

"Besides the country is very relaxing, sceneries are very worth seeing and oh their literature is very interesting. But I was wondering can you tell me more about you guys?" She added.

Yuu faked a cough before explaining and compose his self. "We are obviously the school's popular guys and are sons of Japan's most important people, girls are swooning around us everytime we are walking and eating. Well Natsume here is the famous of all." He put his right arm on Natsume's right shoulder and tapped it as an indication that he really is the famous man.

Natsume scowled. "And you see we have separate classes from the other students, Koko's mother which happened to be the principal and founder of the school thought of this idea as a way of avoiding too much commotion." Kitsuneme supplemented.

"Oh I see so there would be no chances of us being class mates then?" Mikan asked with a hint of disappointment at her tone. "I could arrange things if you and Anna want to join us." Koko proposed.

Mikan shook her head "No. That would be excessive, we don't have the right and I think it is more an option to share classes with those students you are talking about."

"Thank goodness." Whispered Natsume enough for Mikan to hear and let out a 'hmph'.

"I guess I'm excited to go to school tomorrow!" she announced cheerfully.

"Good!" was Ruka's rejoinder.

"Bad." A low voice said and Mikan knew it was Natsume but she still ignored his words.

"Since dinner will be served after a few minutes you can tour around the house and I forgot to tell you that my parents were still at work so feel free to do anything." She said and next thing she knew that the four childish boys are running in their house like mad. Koko went to the kitchen to check out Anna, Kitsuneme and Ruka found a game room and started to act like kids, Yuu took a long glimpse at the pile of books a room called 'library' called. Hehe.

"Why are you still here?" Mikan asked to the unmoving figure in front of her.

"I'm bored so I'll just stay." A monotone voice replied.

"Natsume!" she yelled and sat beside him on the couch bouncing a little. "You're not mad at me, aren't you?" she skeptically asked and at that moment crimson met auburn.

Natsume gulped. "Why? Is it 8 years on having a 'vacation' to another country without any communications or any calls coming from you not a reason to get mad?" he said still staring.

She pouted cutely and let out a short giggle. "You are so childish. I didn't asked you to wait so don't blame me."

"But I did and you owe me your life for that. You know that Natsume Hyuuga never waits." He said in a bored-arrogant tone. Mikan pinched his nose. "Then why wait for me? Seriously you are stupid sometimes you know. I am your _friend _and I can't understand why am I feeling awkward in just approaching you." She confessed.

"Whatever. I'm not interested idiot."

Mikan is the first one to remove the stare and gaze. "So what can you say about Anna?" she asked out of the blue.

"A fan girl." He said.

She laughed. "Is that what you really could say? She likes you, you know." They are now talking in a very low voice.

"And I hate it, she is staring like a mad girl that I am encountering on my everyday school hell life. Girls are God's dumbest creature."

"Well you shouldn't treat girls like we are so stupid and you shouldn't accused Anna like that coz she is my bestfriend, she's good, kind, pretty, smart, knows how to cook, friendly, charming and-----" she was out of words.

The handsome boy stared at her and let out a sentence. "If she's not _stupid_ then I won't even waste my time to her." Mikan arched his eyebrows in curiosity.

"If she's not…… stupid? If she's not stupid?" due to her shockness, she can't say anything. He poked his forehead. "Aww! Why do that!?" she rubbed it.

"A dense lil' girl like you who wears polka-dotted panties won't understand." He said and retreated.

"Natsume you pervert!!!!!"

To make the long story short, they ate their delicious dinner courtesy of Anna and had some bonding moments. Everyone became instant friends and close to each other. But still the awkwardness between Natume and Mikan is still there not to mention the staring eyes of everyone. That was the first official day of our protagonists began and for all of the boys **meeting with her is an experience.**

_**End of Chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**From Korea I Gave Back Love**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Sisterly Love**_

"Good morning everyone! It is nice meeting all of you! My name is Anna Umenomiya." The girl said cheerfully. Her newest classmates just smiled to her very warm personality. The boys were surprised on how this beautiful creature arrived at Kinomoto High.

Mr. Narumi, their English teacher smiled and placed his hands at Anna's shoulders, "Thank you Anna for that and class here's her very good friend."

A brunette with brown orbs carrying a friendly smile bowed and introduced her self. "Hi everyone! My name is Mikan Sakura, 15 years of age and I am very nice to meet you."

"Well then you two can have your seats at the back." Explained Mr. Narumi. The two nodded and took a seat. "Can I take the seat near the window Mikan? You don't mind right?" Anna asked.

She wanted to take the seat but it would be bad to oppose Anna. "Of course, I don't mind." Her bestfriend smiled and placed her bad at her back and so did Mikan.

"So we are taking Japanese Lit.?" asked Anna who is looking bored though the class just started. "Yeah, why? Does it worry you?" Mikan asked while writing down notes and at the same time glancing at her seatmate.

"Not really but you know this class don't have any Natsume Hyuuga." She sighed and placed her palms under her chin.

Mikan stopped lecturing and looked at her friend. "Anna, we are here to study. You can see Natsume when break time comes and besides don't think of him at this laid hour."

"I'm sorry." The girl said. "It's alright, I'm sorry too." Mikan said.

After four hours of taking non-stop classes, the bell finally rang and students we're quite excited to eat lunch and see the gorgeous five of Kinomoto High. Natsume and his gang eat at the cafeteria. That is the fact that they could not deny, they have to eat at the place where their fan girls are sending them bento boxes, different foods while squealing at their beauty.

Mikan and Anna entered the cafeteria and ordered their desired food. While holding the food tray, Anna stopped for a while and faced Mikan. "Can we sit beside the boys?" she pleads.

"Why not?" Mikan smiled and make their way at the second floor of the building since the gang is there. They had a hard time before they completely reached their table.

"Hey guys, can we seat with you?" asked a voice familiar to the guys. Natsume didn't like what he was seeing. Mikan and her bestfriend.

"No." a cold voice entranced as the other boys looked at each other.

"Of course Mikan!" Koko said and pulled a chair for her and Anna. "So how was your first day?" he asked.

Daggers and glares were sent to them by the fan girls which they didn't notice.

"Satisfied." Answered Anna and at the same time swallowing her food. "Classes were usually boring so I just took my time reading the lessons we have skipped." She continued.

"Yeah, I think it's hard to adapt on the environment that fast." Ruka said.

"I agree, I remembered when I visited China with my mom because she has this conference to attend to, I can't understand those silly Chinese languages." Kitsuneme narrated until his phone rang. "Excuse me guys. Hello? Chiharu? Yeah I am eating." He leaved the group for a while.

"Is his girlfriend always like that?" Mikan asked in curiosity because a call in the middle of lunch is irritating, for her.

Yuu finished his drink and began explaining. "Actually Chiharu Saito, the girlfriend of Kits is a protective one. He courted Chiharu for about 10 months and was losing hope until she gave her sweet yes."

"How cool." Interrupted Mikan.

"How lame." Natsume retorted. Mikan glared at him and looked back at Yuu. "Please continue."

Yuu faked a cough. "Then after that they began officially dating for five months now. We once told Koko that he should break her up but then he won't budge even though he knows that we are only teasing him."

"He's….. loyal." Mikan managed to say.

Natsume slammed the table. "Little girl if you are here to butt in to other people businesses then you can go." He frankly said.

The brunette was shocked and knew that Natsume's right."I-I am sincerely sorry." Then she took her tray and left.

"That was unnecessary Natsume." Ruka scolded.

"Please follow her Anna." Said Koko.

She nodded. "I will."

"Okay what was that Natsume Hyuuga?" Yuu asked intently. Driving Mikan away like that is rude.

Koko came back from the long talk with Chiharu and is very oblivious to their little misunderstanding. He noticed that they were silent. "So, who's dead?" he joked.

"Tsk. Don't worry to that lil' girl. She's 15 so she can manage." He rolled his eyes in sarcasm. For Natsume, she has no right to question those personal things and at the same time he just wanted to tease Mikan. After that he also went out.

They all shook their heads. "Guys, what is happening?" asked again by Koko.

Ruka just looked at him and said. "Problem." Koko just said "Huh?" too stupid. Yeah right. But all of them knew that Natsume won't let the day ended without apologizing to Mikan or just say sorry in a different way, in a very different harsh way.

**While at Anna…………………**

"Where the heck are you Miks?" she asked to herself. She was going frantic because of this search operation she was involved. But she was her bestfriend after all so she has some responsibilities. She looked everywhere and still has not found the brunette.

"_I think Natsume is right. She has no right to interfere and ask those questions but Miks is always like that! They aye both psychotic and they need counselors. Oh Mikan, where are you?_"

At the time she was desperately searching. She saw Natsume going at the back of the school. She got curious and decided to follow the guy. Anna continued to follow him that lead him to the place where autumn and spring can be recognize. A place full of trees. "Sakura Trees." She muttered.

**At Mikan……………………………………………**

A girl with brunette hair and fancy clothing is under the shade of the biggest and hidden Sakura Tree at the school backyard. No, she was not crying but looked depressed. "_Stupid Natsume, I was not prying I am, just curious but his words struck on me. I hate him. He is so inconsiderate!_" Mikan kicked in the air showing her exasperation.

"Don't kick like some psycho Polka dots." A monotone voice which is very manly said from behind. Yes it was him, the very unpredictable Natsume Hyuuga. He sat beside her which caused her to roll her eyes and kept distant. "I'm here not to apologize because I am correct." He has pride and _never _in his life would he let somebody to step on it.

"And I'm here thinking you would say sorry for the first time in your life." Mikan said as she made a sarcastic move through her petite hands. She looked at him which made her brunette hair sway gently. "Why are you like that? Natsume I can't even know what you are thinking at this precise moment. You go saying things like that which is not good." She rebuked him, acting like some older sister to Natsume.

"Bad habits should be treated in rehab little girl. You are so stupid." He said.

"At least I'm not an addict!" she retorted quickly.

"Who said I'm taking drugs!?" Natsume shouted angrily.

Mikan yelled a little louder. "And who said anything about drugs!? Don't ell me…. Oh my! Natsume! Are you on drugs?"

"I said I'm not! Geez, are you for real?" He moved in annoyance. What's he thinking right now is Mikan is stupid and very idiotic and it won't change.

Mikan gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, sorry I am overreacting it's just that I feel like I am your _sister_ Natsume so it will be very bad to me if I heard you doing those things." She caressed his raven hair that felt so soft. "I'm sorry for prying to Koko's personal life." Then he released her hand from his hair.

"I hate mushy moments." He said and stood up. Mikan watched him walked away and laughed at her self.

"_Sister huh. After all this years she still thought that we are kids. She has no mind at all._" The very popular guy of Kinomoto High thought in disappointment.

Mikan continued gazing at the Sakura Trees. She was reminiscing their memories together, with Natsume of course. How they did become friends until the day she left him, heartbroken. Not really but something like that.

Her trail of thoughts are ended by a sudden tapped on her back. She looked up hurriedly. "Hey Mikan." It was Anna who greeted her, they both smiled to each other and Anna sat beside her.

"Hey Anna. Sorry for making you worry about a very nonsense incident."

"That was nothing for us. It is between you and Natsume. Base on the scenes I have seen, you two are back to quarrelling again huh. If you two are annoying each other it means the both of you are in good terms." The pink-haired girl said.

"Is that so? I don't know if we are that easy to read." Mikan laughed.

Anna's face became serious. "You are. Both you and…….. Natsume."

"Anna? Is something wrong?" she asked and was worried about her friend.

Then her smile returned again. "No! Not at all. Come on? Everyone is waiting for us." Mikan just brushed the thought that there is something wrong with her bestfriend. She smiled back and nodded.

"Mikan?" she asked.

"Yes Anna?"

"Do you like Natsume? I mean like, like strong liking?" hesitation was found in her question.

The brunette gave a gentle smile. "Of course, as brother that is, come on Anna we are childhood friends. The closeness we have is what we gained from being friends when we are young." She explained considerately and Anna plastered a wide smile. "Great." She said.

But what Mikan didn't know is that Anna had witnessed their moment and was a bit jealous on how those two acted with each other even if it doesn't mean anything to the both of them.


End file.
